Whatever Will Be
by LVW-Retribution
Summary: Gabriella wandered the hall and somehow found herself in the music room. She walked over to the piano and let her emotions flow out into the keys for the man she lost. ONESHOT. Songfic from Vanessa Hudgens. R&R! Flames accepted!


**AN:** I came up with this listening to Vanessa's album last night. She owns the album, Disney owns the characters.

* * *

**Whatever Will Be**

Gabriella dragged her feet down one of the hallways of East High. Most of the students were still in the auditorium listening to Principal Matsui talk about him: how a young life was snuffed out in his prime; how the drunk driver should've been more responsible; and how no student should ever drink and drive.

She was almost on auto-pilot, except with no destination. She wandered the hall and somehow found herself in the music room. She walked over to the piano and sat at it. Adjusting her black dress, she let her emotions flow out into the keys as she played and sang.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told  
_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

She thought about him and how close they were; back to when they first met and how nervous they both were. How they became such close friends during the time they knew each other, and more.

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze  
_

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

She closed her eyes and thought about their first kiss. How alive she felt when his lips met hers. How they both knew that what they felt meant something. She let out a fleeting smile at the thought of them officially becoming a couple.

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?  
_

She remembered her dances with him at the prom, how everything was perfect for those minutes she was in his arms. She was so engulfed in her playing that she didn't hear someone enter the music room.

_Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe  
_

_'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land  
_

_Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

"I didn't know you could play," the person said from behind Gabriella.

"I can't," she said. "You couldn't listen to him anymore, Shar?"

"No." Sharpay nudged Gabriella and sat next to her at the piano.

They sat there for a quiet minute before Gabriella threw her hands to her face and dropped her elbows on the keys, letting out a deep, sudden chord that made Sharpay jump. She looked at Gabriella and saw tears falling onto the keys. "Why did he have to die?" Gabi sobbed out.

Sharpay put a hesitant arm on Gabi's shoulder and leaned into her. "You said it in that song, 'Whatever will be will be'."

"I loved him!" she cried out.

"So did I," Sharpay retorted. "This won't be easy for any of us. Think about how Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha, everyone else is dealing with this right now. He touched every one of them. I want to see him again, tell him how much I love him one last time."

Gabi pulled her left hand from her face and grabbed Sharpay's hand. "We spent hours talking last week about what we were going to do after graduation."

"And?"

Gabi was about to answer when Chad came through the door wearing his letterman's jacket with a black band over the left arm and a black dress shirt underneath. "Gabi, your mom's looking for you. She's waiting in the gym."

She looked up at him and answered softly, "Tell her I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Chad began closing the door when he stopped and said, "I'm really sorry Gabi."

She smiled weakly and looked back at Sharpay. "If I need to talk…"

"You're welcome to call or come by any time." Sharpay paused before saying, "We should get back." She helped Gabriella to her feet and kept an arm around her until they got back to the auditorium and she was in her mother's arms. The auditorium still had about a third of the students in it, most in groups talking about their departed friend.

"It's okay, Gabi," her mother soothed while she cried. She nodded to Sharpay, who went over to her boyfriend.

"Not yet, but it will be," Gabi sobbed. "I really loved him."

"I know you did, honey," her mother agreed as she rocked back and forth

She looked up at the podium Principal Matsui had been eulogizing from, the wreath and bouquets of flowers surrounding his picture. She whispered through the tears, "Why'd you have to die, Ryan?"

* * *

**AN:** Some of you might've seen it coming, but I think it would've been a good twist for it not to be Troy. Let me know what you think! I know there's a theme of Evans family members dying in my stories. It's unintentional, i swear!

**Before I forget:** I don't know when the next chapter of "Inner Demons" will be ready. I'm getting the feeling I've painted myself into a corner with the story. When it's ready, it'll be posted.


End file.
